Sueño Humedo (Lemmon)
by Neko Kawaii 95
Summary: Soma ha tenido últimamente sueños nada sanos con su compañera de cocina. Así que se ha decidido a llevar a la cama a Megumi.


Hola espero que les guste esta historia es mi primer lemmon, así que a leer.

* * *

 **Sueños Húmedo**

Era una noche tranquila en los dormitorios de la estrella polar o no. Ya que en una de las habitaciones había ropa tirada en todas partes y en una cama se encontraba un pelirrojo besando apasionadamente a una peliazul que se encontraba completamente desnudos.

 **Soma-kun** -dijo gimiendo Megumi mientras era embestida por el pelirrojo.

 **Aaah Megumi** -gruño mientras embestía- **Ya no aguanto más me voy a venir** -dijo aumento las embestidas.

 **Yo también Soma-kun** -dijo sonrojada en su rostro.

Cuando estaba a punto de venirse dentro de ella, comenzó a escuchar el ruido del despertado haciendo que el pelirrojo se levantado sobresaltado, sudado e inquieto. Se para respirando fuertemente y con una mano en el pecho, de nuevo había tenido otro sueño húmedo con Megumi.

 **De nuevo ese sueño** -le dijo frustrado mientras bajaba misteriosamente su mano por su entrepierna y sacaba su pene ya excitado y comenzaba a masajearlo, cerro fuertemente los ojos volviendo a recordar el sueño y de arriba abajo era el movimiento que llevaba hasta venirse y gruñendo el nombre de la peliazul.

 **Megumi** -dijo susurrando mientras veía su mano llena de semen.

Se levanto y se limpió la mano, salió de su cuarto hasta el baño, se terminó de bañar se vistió con el uniforme y salió hasta el comedor encontrándose con la persona que invade sus sueños.

 **Megumi** -dijo llamando la atención.

 **Soma-kun, buenos días** -dijo Megumi con una sonrisa- **Horita te sirvo tu desayuno** -dijo volteándose para buscar lo platos.

Soma se embeleso viendo a Megumi como buscaba los platos, se veía hermosa con su uniforme y con su delantal, vio como Megumi le daba la espalda veía su redondo trasero, comenzó a sentir un calor en todo su cuerpo y que su entrepierna le comenzaba apretar. Pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos y el calor de su cuerpo.

 **Soma-kun** -dijo Megumi llamando la atención al mencionado- **Ya está el desayuno servido** -dijo preocupada viendo a su amigo distraído.

 **Lo siento Megumi** -dijo sonrojado y apenado- **Huele rico** -dijo oliendo la comida que hizo Megumi, agarro un pedazo de la verdura que hizo- **Esta delicioso** -dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Megumi.

 **Gracias Soma-kun** -dijo sonrojada mientras se quitaba el delantal y lo guindaba- **Oye soma-kun me podrías llevar en tu motoneta lo que pasa que mi bici tiene las chantas desinfladas** -dijo mientras se sentaba a lado.

 **Claro no hay problema** -dijo sonrojado y nervioso.

 **Gracias** -dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a comer.

Después de un rato terminaron de comer, limpiaron los platos y fueron a su cuarto por su mochila, Soma saco su motoneta una vez que Megumi salió de los dormitorios.

 **Ya vámonos Soma-kun** -dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Claro** -dijo entregándole un casco a Megumi.

Megumi se puso el casco y Soma la ayudo a subir a la motoneta luego él.

 **Agárrate de mí** -dijo nervioso.

 **Sí** -dijo con el rostro sonrojado.

Megumi puso su mano en la cintura de Soma y pegaba su pecho a su espalda, Soma se sonrojo en sentir lo pecho de Megumi en su espalda sentían que el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba, se dio una cachetada mental y arranco su motoneta hasta instituto, todo el camino Soma y Megumi no hablaron ya que los dos estaban sonrojados, pero el peor de los dos por la situación era Soma ya que sentir lo pecho de Megumi no le ayudaba a calmar su entrepierna. Llegaron al instituto Soma estaciono la motoneta y primero bajo el se quito el casco y ayudo a Megumi a bajar y quitarse el casco, agarraron sus cosas y se fueron a sus clases todo el día Soma no podía parar de ver a Megumi con solo verla le daba ganas de tenerla en sus brazos y sentirla suya como en sus sueños. Después de que las clases terminaran Soma regreso al dormitorio de la estrella polar mientras que Megumi fue al club Sociedad de Investigación de la Cocina Local.

~En el dormitorio de la estrella polar~

Soma estaciono su motoneta entro rápidamente al dormitorio hasta su habitación sin llamar la atención entro y cerro con seguro para que nadie entrara sin permiso. Se acerco a su mano y se sentó y bajo la mirada a su entrepierna viendo el bulto en sus pantalones. Bajo su mano hasta sus pantalones se bajó la cremallera y metió su mano en su bóxer para sacar su pene y empezó hacer de nuevo con el trabajo manual de la mañana.

 **Maldición…Ah…Ah…Ah** -gemía el pelirrojo mientras movía más rápido su mano de arriba abajo- **Ah…Ah…Ah** **Megumi** -gimiendo imaginándose que era la Megumi que le hacía eso.

~En el Club Sociedad de Investigación de la Cocina Local~

 **¡Capitán! Podría retirarme temprano tengo un asunto que resolver** -mintió la peliazul.

 **Si, no hay problema Megumi-chan** -dijo capitán con una sonrisa.

Megumi guardo sus cosas en su mochila y salió del club. Y camino hasta el dormitorio ya que quería ver a Soma ya que hoy todo el día lo vio rojo cuando lo veía pensó que estaba enfermo y estaba preocupada por él. Llego al dormitorio entro y se fue hasta la habitación de Soma y toco la puerta.

~Mientras adentro del cuarto~

 **Ahora quien será** -dijo susurrando acercandose a la puerta quitando el seguro y abrió, quedando sorprendido al ver quien era- **Megumi** -dijo nervioso.

 **Ho…Hola Soma-kun** -dijo la peliazul con las mejillas sonrojadas- **Etto yo vine para ver si te encuentras bien como te vi esta mañana extraño pensé que estaba enfermo** -dijo nerviosa.

 **Eh si, encuentro bien** -contesto calmando su nerviosismo.

 **Oh ya veo que bueno me preocupaba tu salud un poco** -respondió Megumi sonriendo poco con timidez.

Soma solo la veía, ya que no podía resistir más y ya no quería volver a masturbarse así que agarro del brazo a Megumi y la jalo dentro de la habitación poniendo la cerradura del cuarto.

Megumi se sorprendió por la acción de Soma ya que nunca lo había visto así.

 **Megumi** -dijo al oído a Megumi poniendo nerviosa, pero de repente comenzó a besarla así estuvieron un rato hasta que la falta de aíre se hizo presente- **Vamos a la cama ahí estarás más cómoda** -le dijo Soma mientras la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía hasta la cama.

Al llegar Soma la acostó levemente a la cama, Soma su puso arriba de ella procurando de no aplastarla.

 **So…Som…Soma-kun… ¿Qué haces?** -le pregunto Megumi con nerviosa al sentir como Soma le desabotonaba la blusa.

El la ignoro y siguió con lo que hacía, ya que no había vuelta atrás estaba decido en hacerla suya solamente suya.

 **Soma-kun pa…para por favor no hagas esto** -le dijo Megumi con un poco de miedo.

Soma se acercó a su oído mientras le quitaba la blusa.

 **Shhh calma esto te gustara y mucho** -le logrando por fin su cometido tirando la blusa alguna parte de la habitación.

 **Soma-kun** -susurro Megumi.

 **Megumi…Te quiero hacer mía** -le dijo mientras lamía su cuello y bajaba el cierre de la falda.

 **Soma-kun…No** -dijo Megumi cerrando los ojos.

Soma seguía con su trabajo, logro quitarle la falda dejándola en sus prendas intimas de encaje color blanco, eso lo hizo sonreí ya que se veía tan sensual con esa prenda.

Empezó a besarla de nuevo y la peliazul le correspondió, Soma llevo sus manos al sujetador de ella y lo quito dejando ver unos pechos regulares, adornados con sus pezones rosados, Megumi al sentir la mirada de Soma sobres sus pechos rápidamente se los cubrió con sus brazos.

 **Se que son lo que esperaba** -le dijo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados ya que pensó que Soma era el tipo que le gusta lo pecho grande como Ikumi.

 **Megumi** -dijo Soma quitando los brazos de Megumi de sus pechos- **Son hermosas** -dijo mientras ponía ambas manos en los pechos de ella y los apretaba.

 **Ah…ah** -gimió la peliazul sintiendo como Soma estrujaba sus pechos se sentía bien se sentía totalmente excitante.

Soma bajo su boca a uno de los senos y lo empezó a lamer eso sabía muy bien.

 **Aaaah…Ah…Ah** -gemía Megumi sin parar.

Soma llevo su mano a la braga de Megumi y de un tirón lo saco, el toco que estaba totalmente mojada y sin previo aviso introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella.

 **Aaaaah** -grito Megumi ya que no se esperaba esa acción del pelirrojo.

Ella sentía que iba a explotar cuando de repente el paro en seco, Megumi volteo a verlo y él le sonrió.

 **Creo que es momento de empezar lo más divertido Megumi** -dijo Soma sonriendo, mientras empieza quitarse la ropa quedando totalmente desnudo ante ella. Megumi se sonrojo y cerró los ojos- **Abre los ojos Megumi…quiero que veas** -le dijo, ella abrió los ojos y vio como Soma tomaba su miembro y empezaba a jalarlo- **Ah…Megumi esto es tuyo…Ah mira como lo tienes…Ah** -gemía mientas se seguía jalando su miembro.

Megumi solo lo veía, Soma se acerco a ella y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

 **Megumi…Esto te dolerá un poco** -dijo Soma mientras se acercaba al rostro de la peliazul y la besa con cariño y sin previo aviso la penetro de una sola vez, ella emitió un gemido de dolor y sus ojos color amarillo se llenaron de lagrimas que Soma limpio con sus labios.

 **Shh no llores** -le dijo con dulzura mientras masajeaba su seno.

Después de un rato el dolor se fue quedando solo el placer. Soma comenzó a penetraba fuertemente se sentía en el paraíso.

 **Soma-kun ah ah ah ah ah más por favor ah ah** -gemía la peliazul y Soma la complació dándole embestidas cada vez más fuertes.

 **Me..gumi** -gruño su nombre sintiendo que ya estaba por llegar al clímax.

 **Soma-kun** -dijo Megumi gimiendo su nombre.

Y los dos llegaron al fin al clímax, Soma se dejo caer sobre Megumi los dos respiraban rápidamente.

 **Soma** -dijo Megumi cansada mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Soma se acostó a su lado y la tapo con las finas sabanas.

 **Hasta mañana Megumi** -dijo el pelirrojo abrazándola por la cintura.

 **Hasta mañana Soma-kun** -dijo con una sonrisa en su labio.

Y así los dos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

~En la mañana siguiente~

Soma estaba acostado viendo con una sonrisa, como dormía Megumi se veía tan linda, y estaba pensado que ya sabia que Megumi ya era totalmente suya no dejaría que otro hombre la tocara, ahora le pertenecía.

Luego viendo como Megumi se movía y abrió sus ojos se sentó en la cama, Soma se dio cuenta que traía su camisa de ayer puesta.

 **Buenos días Soma-kun** -dijo poniéndose enfrente de él sonrojada.

Soma la jalo del brazo hacia él y la beso.

 **Buenos días Megumi** -dijo con una sonrisa de ternura.

Soma la pego a su pecho y sin vergüenza alguna la empezó a tocar descaradamente su trasero, ella solo se sonrojo.

 **Megumi puedo pedir algo muy especial** -le dijo a su oído.

 **Si que cosa Soma-kun** -dijo todavía sonrojada.

Solo sigue mis ordenes -le dijo.

 **Si** -respondió la peliazul.

 **Párate** -le dijo Soma y ella se bajo de la cama y se puso frente a él, mientras el se acomodaba en la orilla de la cama- **Quítate mi camisa** -ordeno Soma y ella lo hizo quedando desnuda frente a él- **Ya que estas desnuda quiero que te toques** -le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

Megumi se quedo con la boca abierta ¿tocarse? Bueno si Soma quería eso ella lo haría, y así empezó a acariciarse los pechos, luego paso una mano por su parte intima y se acariciaba, vio como Soma se secaba su miembro y empezaba a masajearlo.

 **Anda linda acércate** -le dijo Soma con la voz ronca y excitado.

Megumi se acercó a él.

 **Arrodíllate linda** -le ordeno Soma.

Megumi obedeció y se arrodillo frente a Soma y vio cómo se seguía masturbándose, él paso dos de sus dedos por los labios de Megumi, ella cerro los ojos, pero luego sintió algo raro en sus labios y servicio un olor raro, abrió sus ojos y vio como Soma pasaba la punta de su pene por sus labios.

 **Anda linda chúpalo** -ordeno Soma y ella lo hizo caso y tímidamente saco su lengua y la paso por todo el pene de Soma, sabía raro para ella, pero eso le agradaba ese sabor siguió lamiéndolo y de una sola lo metió entera a su boca.

 **Megumi…ah ah ah sigue** -gemía el pelirrojo, ya que Megumi succionaba y esa sensación era mejor que en sus sueños.

Después de un rato Soma se vino en la boca de Sakura.

 **Trágatelo** -le ordeno Soma y ella obedeció se lo trago todo el semen ella solo sintió el sabor a salado.

 **Bien hecho, eso estuvo genial Megumi** -dijo con una sonrisa pervertida- **Ven aquí linda** -le dijo Soma y ella se acercó a la cama y se sentó en las piernas de él.

 **Megumi** -le dijo llamando la atención a la peliazul.

 **Si, Soma-kun** -respondió Megumi intrigada.

 **Se que debí pedirte esto primero, antes de tener relaciones, pero no me pude contener** -dijo Soma nervioso y sonrojado- **Así que me gustaría pedirte que tu ¿Quieres ser mi novia?** -dijo el pelirrojo más nervioso de lo que estaba y esa pregunta le sorprendió a Megumi- **Sí no quieres lo entenderé que no tienes los mismos sentimientos así mí, pero estante segura que te enamorare y…** -sin terminar de decir.

 **Si** -contesto Megumi sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa feliz.

 **Te amo Megumi** -dijo abrazándola de felicidad con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **Y yo a ti Soma-kun** -dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada y se acerco a Soma y lo beso.

El beso fue despacio y luego fue aumentado hasta que la falta de aire lo hizo separarse, en eso Megumi siente algo en su trasero moverse.

Creo que alguien se levanto muy animado -dijo Megumi con una sonrisa picarona.

 **No es mi culpa tu me provocas eso** -dijo con una sonrisa comenzando a besar el cuello de Megumi- **Además nos da tiempo de otra ronda antes que todos se levante** -dijo comenzando a tocar la intimidad de Megumi.

 **Eres un pervertido Soma-kun** -dijo suspirando por las caricias que le estaba dando Soma.

 **Pero me amas así** -dijo sonriendo.

 **Lo se te amo mi pervertido** -dijo Megumi con una sonrisa.

 **Y yo a ti** -contesto para acercase a ella y besarla.

Y así estuvieron besándose para así comenzar la siguiente ronda.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado no soy una experta en hacer este tipo pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo, pueden seguirme wattpad con el mismo nombre. Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
